


Mesmo que mude

by Gabinos



Series: Nós nascemos da música [27]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, MFCDZ, SS BR Takeover, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: "Mas evita ir até o telefone, para conversarPois é muito tarde pra ligar. Tem pensado nele,Estava com saudade, mesmo sem ter esquecido queÉ sempre amor, mesmo que acabe."Por mais que a fila ande e a vida siga, Kanon e Milo têm suas dificuldades em superar o que acontecera há anos atrás.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Gemini Kanon/Kraken Isaak, Gemini Kanon/Scorpio Milo
Series: Nós nascemos da música [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377400
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Mesmo que acabe

**Author's Note:**

> Alow, galero
> 
> venho trazer essa sofrência inspirada na música Mesmo que Mude, do Bidê ou Balde. A citação na sinopse é uma parte da letra dessa obra de arte maravilhosa *---*  
> Sempre deixo os links pra vocês poderem ouvir/conhecer os artistas ♥
> 
> YouTube: http://bit.ly/378SObv  
> Spotify: https://spoti.fi/39mRuDt  
> Letra: http://bit.ly/389Q0fn
> 
> Aos corações que acompanham, obrigada pelo amorzinho todo que vocês mandam ♥

Fazer mudança era algo complicado. Não se tratava apenas de organizar ou se desfazer de velhos hábitos, mas também de revirar o passado, o que podia ser angustiante. A ajuda de Isaak era bem vinda, obviamente, porém por mais transparente que Kanon tentasse ser sobre si mesmo, não estava preparado para dividir alguns momentos com o atual namorado. Em especial, certos momentos registrados nas fotografias que escondia no fundo do roupeiro.

Uma despedida simples, aquelas típicas de um relacionamento já consolidado, não exatamente rápida, porém singela o suficiente. Alguns beijos e meia dúzia de palavras. 

Talvez o suficiente para fazer o dono da caixa de fotografias sentir alguma culpa. 

A diferença de idade contribuía para seu receio. Apesar de definitivamente não ter algo a esconder, Isaak, ao fim de seus 22 anos, era naturalmente explosivo. Dois pequenos detalhes que dificultavam a tarefa de não pensar em Milo tão constantemente.

Milo também era explosivo. Às vezes falava antes de sequer pensar e, pelos deuses! Como falava! Era tão cabeça-dura quanto Isaak, com o agravante da boca que dificilmente se fechava. Também se relacionaram com Kanon à mesma idade. Milo era 4 anos mais novo, Isaak, 10. 

Estava cansado. Moveu as caixas para fora da cama que, brevemente, não usaria mais. Acendeu um cigarro, hábito que tentava largar, mas que inevitavelmente o remetia à época com Milo. Kanon fumava enquanto namorava com Milo. Raramente o fazia agora, embora Isaak fosse fumante. 

Mas mantinha um maço por perto quando sucumbia à vontade.

E a vontade sempre vinha quando pensava em Milo.

À luz do abajur, percorria as lembranças registradas em papel fotográfico. Milo e suas camisetas de banda transformadas em regatas com um passar grosseiro de tesoura. Isaak também o fazia, embora optasse por roupas mais justas, coladas em seu corpo muito mais delgado do que o de Milo. Porém o sorriso largo, segunda característica mais notável de Milo, esse sim contrastava com a expressão sempre fechada de Isaak.

Não apaixonara-se por dois homens tão iguais e tão distintos propositalmente, embora às vezes sentisse-se como um canalha ao notar todas aquelas similaridades.

Respirou fundo.

-

-

-

Saltou da cama quando ouviu o telefone. Não esperava ligação alguma, muito menos àquele horário, o que já delatava a identidade de quem o telefonava.

— Alô.

— Oi. Como você está?

A voz grossa confirmou sua expectativa, fazendo seu coração bater mais rapidamente. Correu até a sala, as luzes apagadas, enchendo um copo sem prestar atenção em qual garrafa abrira.

— Kan! Eu...eu estou bem. E você?

Milo falhava em suas tentativas de segurar o sorriso enquanto apreciava a voz que lhe falava. Os olhos pareciam umedecer-se mais do que o necessário, mas a sensação foi aliviada com o roçar do punho que segurava o copo de uísque sem gelo.

— Vou me mudar, Milo. 

Poderia ter ficado puto com aquelas palavras, ter socado a parede, ter dito o quão miserável sentia-se por ter sido abandonado durante aqueles anos todos e a primeira notícia que tinha de alguém tão importante era essa. Todavia, sentiu-se grato.

— Com o …. — “Não, isso não interessa a você, Milo! Controle-se, homem!” — Com o meu casaco que você nunca devolveu?

A risada seguiu do outro lado da linha, igualmente amargurada. Kanon segurava exatamente uma foto em que Milo vestia a jaqueta de couro.

— Ele se tornou meu no dia em que você o deixou comigo. Eu avisei.

Riram, sem conseguir emendar algum assunto. O riso cessou, dando lugar ao silêncio. Talvez por 30 ou 40 minutos.

A luz do quarto de Milo foi acesa, o homem que ocupava sua cama o procurava.

— Fique bem, Kanon. Preciso ir.

Camus nada disse ao ouvir aquele nome. Tirou o copo das mãos do namorado. Secou suas lágrimas. Afagou os cabelos fartos.

-

-

-

Kanon não pôde dormir. Ficou perdido entre fotografias e fumaça, estarrecido com o tanto que Milo havia mudado, elaborando várias teorias em sua mente.

Teria o magoado tanto assim?

Saiu para buscar mais cigarros.

Retornou à casa que logo abandonaria, tinha o histórico de abandonar coisas. E pessoas. Sem conseguir abandonar os sentimentos, por mais que os tentasse esconder em caixas de sapatos.

Guardou as fotografias junto com alguns livros velhos e lacrou a caixa. Abriu a gaveta onde guardava uma Polaroid recente. Há um ano atrás, no máximo, preparava uma jogada enquanto Isaak o observava do outro lado do mesa, segurando um taco de sinuca. Lembrou que ele reclamava da corrente de ar e, ao vestir a jaqueta de couro emprestada, reclamou por ela ser larga demais.

Guardou a Polaroid em uma caixa menor, com algumas outras poucas fotografias tiradas após aquela noite, juntamente com o maço de cigarros quase completo.


	2. Vai mudar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tudo começou com uma música. Partiu para as ideias divididas com a pessoa com quem mais gosto de fazer isso. Ela retribuiu com a resposta aos acontecimentos. E acabamos indo à varias outras suposições e “e ses” deliciosos que sempre acontecem nas nossas conversinhas.  
> Bebo um café com canela no exato momento em que digito essas singelas notas em homenagem à amiga querida que me proporciona momentos tão gostosos por entre esses devaneios ficzísticos.
> 
> Espero que você, leitor, possa desfrutar dessa brincadeira tanto quanto eu desfruto a cada pedacinho de fic dividida com essa mana linda que o mundo das fanfics me deu ♥  
> Obrigada, Super!
> 
> Com a palavra, @Super-nova.
> 
> ★★★
> 
> Olá, galero divino!  
> Tudo indica que a partir de agora eu também seguro no leme dessa aventura fanfiquística pelos mares dos corações de cavaleirinhos!  
> Foi sem querer! Digamos que esta fic (que agora é o primeiro capítulo desta), me inspirou a ponto de fazer uma outra pequena fic de continuação (que agora é o segundo - e presente - capítulo desta aqui, que vocês lerão agora), que novamente inspirou nossa querida Gabinos a fazer um terceiro e agora mergulhamos nisso de vez!  
> À minha querida capricorniana, meu muito obrigada, tanto por me inspirar, quanto por permitir que minhas palavras cheguem ao seu coração!  
> Espero que vocês gostem de ler esta trama, tanto quanto estamos gostando de fazê-la!
> 
> Enjoy!

Milo assinou o papel onde o oficial dos correios lhe indicara, devolvendo o mesmo ao homem em seguida e recebendo um pacote em troca.

Não havia remetente e seu endereço fora escrito em papel impresso. Aquilo imediatamente capturou sua curiosidade. Foi andando pela casa com seu smoothie à base de iogurte e frutas vermelhas, que apreciava com auxílio de um canudo colorido em uma das mãos e o pacote avantajado em outra. Pousou o dito cujo sobre a mesa que recebia uma forte incidência solar àquela altura do dia. Gostava de como o ambiente ali era arejado e claro, ignorando as advertências de Camus sobre todo aquele calor ser capaz de empenar o móvel. "As coisas duram o que podem durar", lhe respondia.

Abriu enfim o pacote misterioso deparando-se com uma caixa de sapatos. Franzindo o cenho, retirou a tampa da mesma e não soube o que sentir ao ver sua jaqueta de couro preenchendo o pacote. A jaqueta que Kanon havia lhe "roubado" quando namoravam. O mesmo Kanon que havia ligado há duas semanas, após anos de hiato, dizendo que estava para se mudar. Suspirou fundo. Havia um bilhete.

_“Apesar de sermos os mesmos, mudamos muito. Hoje penso ser bom, mudanças são necessárias à vida, é o ciclo evolutivo. Para o que nos tornamos, desejo apenas o melhor. Daquilo que fomos, guardo comigo seu sorriso e as estrelas que dedicamos um ao outro nas noites de verão. Devolvo então o que não me pertence, como quem deseja que o que comigo tenha ficado não seja roubado, nossas lembranças nos foram ofertadas de bom grado. Mudo de opinião, de coração e de cidade, mas a essência permanece. Mudo, pois o universo em si está em constante mudança, embora seja sempre universo e assim é conosco, será amor, mesmo que mude. E nós sabemos: mudou bastante._

_Seja feliz em todas as suas mudanças._

_Sempre”._

Beijou o bilhete como quem oferta um beijo de despedida, acariciando o papel em seguida. Gastou alguns minutos se recuperando, não queria estar de olhos vermelhos ao encontrar seu amigo Shaka, muito embora soubesse que ele certamente repararia. Milo se irritava do próprio coração que amava Camus sem esquecer Kanon, parecia uma tolice sem tamanho. Shaka lhe dizia que era normal, o estado de transformação das coisas, onde tudo vira algo novo sem deixar de ser o que já foi um dia. Era simples para ele dizer aquilo, claro, uma ótima justificativa para as horas que passava ao telefone com o ex, irmão de Kanon inclusive, para depois seguir a vida com o rapaz de cabelos tingidos de lavanda. Contudo, Milo enfim percebia que as palavras de seu amigo não eram “fáceis”, mas sim “acertadas”. Dolorosamente corretas. E agora endossadas por seu próprio ex. Sim, tudo havia mudado. E seguiam todos sob o mesmo céu.

Já estava pronto para sair de casa. Abriu a porta e ao levar a rajada de vento algo em si pediu passagem: o tempo. Retornou ao quarto, vestindo a jaqueta que havia guardado no armário. Observou seu reflexo no espelho e pensou que talvez esta não lhe caísse mais tão bem como outrora, ainda assim optou por ela. Não era tarde para ficar em paz, era? Pegou o telefone e discou para o número da última chamada recebida.

— Alô?... Oi Kan, eu só queria dizer obrigado… Sim, pela jaqueta também, mas… Por ter sido parte do que me transformou no que sou hoje… É, eu também tenho saudades… Mas, nossas estrelas continuam no céu, é só olhar pra cima… Eu também te desejo o melhor. Sorte no seu novo lugar!... Adeus.

Sentia-se mais leve, embora entristecido. E evidentemente Shaka notaria, mas não se importava, não escondia mais esqueletos dentro do armário, nunca havia gostado de esquecer caixas no fundo do roupeiro. Nunca era tarde para ligar, tampouco para o perdão.

Era bom andar nas ruas e sentir o vento frio no rosto, gostava daquilo desde criança.

Havia mudado muito, mas sempre seria o Milo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aos jovens que aqui chegarem.... Missigura, que eu estou emocionada por favez parte disso!
> 
> Mais uma vez, agradeço à Gabinos por me incluir nesse rolê!
> 
> E obrigada você que vem nos acompanhando.
> 
> Até!


	3. Mesmo que nunca tenha começado

Parou numa banca de jornal para comprar chicletes, como se isso disfarçasse o cheiro de cigarro. Perdeu a conta de quantas latas chutou enquanto caminhava. Não que fossem muitas, apenas não conseguia prestar atenção. Não sabia se mantinha as mãos dentro dos bolsos ou cruzava os braços, as escondendo rente ao corpo.

— Que vento de merda.

Reclamava sozinho enquanto precisava tirar os cabelos que atrapalhavam a visão do único olho.

Antes que batesse à porta, já escutava os latidos que anunciavam sua presença. Ouviu a voz que perguntava ao animal o motivo para tanto alvoroço e não pôde evitar de sorrir, dando algumas batidas tímidas na madeira. O sorriso foi embora quando a porta abriu-se. Todavia, ele esqueceu de fechar a boca.

— Izzy?

Após alguns instantes procurando as palavras todas que escapuliram de sua boca, Isaak foi salvo pelo monstruoso pastor belga que pulava contra ele. A única criatura sincera o suficiente para dar vazão aos sentimentos. Isaak ajoelhou-se, abraçando o cachorro como quem abraça um amigo que há muito não vê. Talvez não tivesse coragem para fazer isso, afinal de contas.

Io assistia, de coração aquecido. Lobinho sempre gostou de Isaak, que sempre retribuiu. Desde quando o imenso cachorro era um filhotinho que trocava as pernas ao andar, os dois se davam bem, especialmente durante passeios no parque, que resultavam em frisbees quebrados e bolinhas perdidas.

Também era o único amigo que sempre trazia um agrado para o cachorro quando o visitava. Dessa vez não fora diferente, Isaak tirava um biscoito em formato de ossinho do bolso. O petisco distraiu Lobinho o suficiente para que Izzy conseguisse colocar-se em pé novamente.

— Io… eu vou embora.

Era o que precisava falar. Era pra isso que tinha ido até lá. Encarava o único motivo que teria para ficar, mas que talvez também já não fosse motivo suficiente.

— Você...se afastou.

Isaak tateou o isqueiro no bolso. Como era desarticulado quando o assunto era Io! Se conseguisse transformar seus sentimentos em palavras, talvez não estivesse indo embora. Talvez não afogasse o arrependimento dos atos nunca concluídos no corpo de quem era bom em entender sua falta de jeito. Mas ali, olhando pra ele, estava alguém que era o completo oposto disso. 

Ao invés de responder, apontou o indicador para dentro da casa, pedindo para entrar. Io chacoalhou a cabeça, dando passagem.

Subiu direto para o quarto do amigo, seguido do cachorro. Jogou-se na cama de Io, enfiando a cara no travesseiro, sentindo o perfume dos cabelos avermelhados que tanto gostava. Aquele lugar do mundo parecia parado no tempo. Até mesmo Lobinho era nostálgico, indo direto para a almofada que já não era tão larga assim, comparada ao corpo do animal.

O cheiro do quarto, os pôsteres na parede...tudo parecia exatamente igual. E isso o fazia sentir vontade de chorar.

Io logo apareceu, com duas garrafas de cerveja Solo. Até a marca da cerveja era a mesma das outras que dividiram anteriormente. Antes daquilo.

Isaak não ouviu o que Io falava, apenas concordava, seja lá com o que fosse. Ao terminar a bebida, colocou a garrafa no chão e abraçou-se em Io, que listava os bairros da cidade para onde achava que Izzy mudaria-se. Abraçou-se tão repentinamente que a garrafa de Io foi-se ao chão. Abraçou-se não somente ao homem, mas a todas as lembranças e a tudo que Io representava em sua vida.

E chorou copiosamente ao se dar conta de que fora exatamente à mesma maneira que acabou beijando o melhor amigo, há o que? Um ano? Um ano e meio atrás? Contudo, não repetiria o mesmo erro. Livrou-se dos braços do primeiro amor, com alguma dificuldade retirou o isqueiro do bolso, o entregando a Io.

— Assim você pode lembrar de mim.

Lobinho levantou as orelhas enquanto a visita com quem mais gostava de brincar saía às pressas dali. 

Io brincou com o presente inusitado por algum tempo. Levantava a tampa, girava a pedra, abaixava a tampa. O pôs sobre o móvel ao lado da cama quando o cachorro pediu por sua atenção. Ainda precisavam passear. 

Ligou para Bian antes de apanhar a guia.

A F-150 já estava carregada com seus pertences quando Isaak chegou em casa. O namorado esperava na portaria, fazendo palavras cruzadas de um dos jornais antigos que usaram para enrolar os pertences frágeis. Sabia que não precisava subir. 

Surpreendeu Kanon com um abraço carinhoso. 

— Resolveu o que tinha a ser resolvido?

A resposta veio com um chacoalhar de ombros. A contrarresposta, um beijo na testa. 

Apanhou a blusa sobre o banco de trás, estranhando a caixa de papelão separada de todas as outras.

— Que caixa é essa? 

— É algo que eu tenho que devolver. Quando encontrarmos uma agência de correio, eu despacho.

Prendeu o cinto e baixou o vidro, acendendo um cigarro com o isqueiro verde, de plástico, comprado em uma padaria, muito diferente do que costumava usar.

— O que aconteceu com seu isqueiro? 

— Perdi.


End file.
